


Hells high for good reason

by starstruck_aligned



Series: Hells high for good reason [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Fantasy, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck_aligned/pseuds/starstruck_aligned
Summary: I have a thought dear, however scary, about that night the bugs and the dirt. Why were you digging? What did you bury before those hands pulled me from the earth?





	1. Part One

In the late afternoon Phil Lester walked down the dirt path that was stroked through the woods' tall and lean trees. The air light on his skin and the forestry singing. 

Soon he arrived at his deceaced great grandfather's cabin, the color of the planks matched the bodies of the trees and multiple chimneys stuck outy of the slanted roof. Foliage climbed up the sides. On a cloths line white sheets were still hanging like a seized ghosts, the wind nagging them to prance.

He walked to the delicate wooden fence that only came up to his upper leg. It only had one side, but it went on further down the path for a while. He shifted the bag on his shoulders and crossed the fence.

Phil knelt down in the empty garden yard and began digging. 

*\\*

Light pierced his vision. Dan sat up as a pair of hands pulled him from the earth. 

When his eyes adjusted a man with raven black hair and blue eyes was infront of him.

"Why were y- are you okay?" The man asked him.

"...What?" His voice was but a whisper. Dan had no thoughts. Somewhere there was a wind chime that tinkled but no recollection as to what it was came to Dan.

"You were buried. How did you manage to breathe?" The man questioned.

No response. 

"Lets get you out of there. Whats your name?" The man started digging out his legs.

Dan's brain decided to start thinking. Looking around, he had never seen this place in his life. Dan had no memories. At all. He didnt remember anything but the basics such as how to move, talk, and maybe read and write. But his name, his first name, he knew for fact.

"Dan." He said with a strained voice.

The man finished his digging and looked at him with a small polite smile.

"Im Phil. Phil Lester." The man introduced, standing and helping Dan up.

However long Dan was undergroud it felt like an eternity. Everything was weak with the lack of usage. He glanced around for the sound he had heard earlier, but it had stopped and he spotted nothing.

"Come inside." Phil led him thorugh a door that whined and into a musty home that was scented the slightest bit of sage.

Phil sat Dan down on an old wooden chair that was next to a small dining table. Phil looked around the unfamiliar house. The first floor only had one room that managed to contain a kitchen, dining room, couch and piano. To the left there was a staircase that acended into dark nothingness, like the rest of the house it was old, rickety and wooden. 

"So... you don't remember anything?" Phil spoke.

"Nothing." Dan shook his head.

"Sounds like you have amnesia. I wonder who did that to you. Do you know how long you were under there?" Phil's eyes turned sympathetic.

"No." Dan responded.

"Well I bet your starving. I have some food in here somewhere." Phil took the bag off his back and began shuffling through, finally he pulled out a sandwhich. "Here."

Dan took it hesitantly.

"Ill go get some water from the pump outside. Ill be right back." Phil left with an empty water bottle.

When Phil returned to the garden and pushed on the lever of the pump nothing came out. It was covered in a thick layer of rust, most likely the inner pipes were too. He glanced back at the house and then muttered an enchant. Then the metal became visible before his eyes. He pushed the lever again, and water poured out and into the bottle he held below the spout. Phil decided not to tell Dan anything about the sorcery. Not until he knew more about him. It was likely that Dan was ignorant to the supernatural before he lost his memory. Normally if Phil found someone hurt he would take them to the hospital, but he had a feeling that this was not something doctors could fix... It was unusual for someone to survive being buried three feet under, and it was especially peculiar that they were found buried in his great grandfather's garden. Even more so that this place was rumored by his famly to be maledictioned.

When he walked back in he found Dan done with his food and staring intently at the dusty piano in the far right hand corner of the room.

Phil handed him the water but Dan didn't take his eyes off the piano.

"You alright mate?" Phil put the water on the table.

"Whats that?" Dan said softly, eyes vacant and unmoving.

Phil followed his line of sight. "A piano. Why?" 

"I... remembered something." Dan saw it again. He was somewhere else. Some place where reality was deformed and bent like a body in a torture machine. A piano sat infront of him, and he was attempting to play it. He heard an unintelligable noise and he turned, there was a figure in the doorway of the eerie room. From the bottom there was a tail that was more like a human spine. Following it up he saw it wound around a skelital creature that was draped in a transparent piece of clothing that was scratched to the floor. The tail that circled around the body- if you could call it that- split into four and connected to four faces that surrounded the head; they looked like masks, as white as paper, each with four gray horns proding from their forehead, each with a different expression. The one that faced forward wore a perturbing smile.

Then it was gone. The whole memory flashed white and faded back into the cabin room. Dan showed his distress on his face. Phil looked concerned.

"It... uh. It must've been my imagination. Or a dream." Dan focused his eyes back into the present.

"What? What must've been?" Phil brought his head forward.

"I was playing around with a piano. And some creature caught me doing it. There was a weird feeling that I did something wrong."

"What did it look like?" Phil furrowed his brow.

"I can't... a skeleton I guess? With like four faces." Dan scratched his head.

Phil had no clue what it would be. Even with his okay knowledge about supernatural creatures. But he inferred that it was not a dream, but a flashback.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil walked Dan to the closest motel so he could clean off. While he did Phil went to the laundromat to wash Dan's clothing. Phil predicted the closest town would be small and run down. His prediction was correct. By the time he got there the sky was a diseased purple. 

There was nobody at the laundromat. Nobody but the florecent lights over the benches and blue machines. The tile floor was scuffed and the wood walls reeked. After the washer started, Phil sat down. It was deadly quiet, save for the sound of the washer. Outside purple was fading to black now. Very few cars passed and Phil stared at the out of focus headlights in a trance, elbows on his knees, hands on his face.

He didn´t know how long he was like that, but the washer eventually stopped. He was about to get up when he heard a sound he hadnt noticed before... tinkling. A wind chime maybe? But no houses were visible, none that were close enough to hear the delicate sound of pipes clanking against one another. An intense feeling of instinct started to kick in.

Then it stopped, and so did his feeling of unsteadyness. Maybe his mind was just playing tricks on him, he thought, maybe hes just on edge from today. It was probably the machine. Phil got up and put the clothing in the dryer.

*\\*

Phil returned to the motel twenty minutes later. 

"Dan?" Phil called. 

Dan peeked his head out from under the covers of the bed. "Im right here." 

"We're you cold? Sorry I took so long." Phil apoligized, moving towards him. The boy he had encountered before was one that was covered head to toe in dirt. One with curly deshelved hair and a mess of a memory. Looking at him now he saw he had skin that wasn't pale yet was contrast to the earth he had been covered in, and his hair was clean and slightly more tamed but still shaggy nonetheless.

Dan's eyes that now stood out against his skin looked down as he squeezed his lips tight.

"What's wrong?" Phil stood at the foot of the bed. 

"When I was done. I could see..., I remembered." Dan's words were tight.

"Take your time." Phil sat down on the bed.

Dan emerged halfway from the covers, keeping his eyes trained down.

He took a deep breath before trying again. "When I saw In the, uh... mirror. I remembered what they did to us when we didn't... do things right. Disobeyed. He turned then, showing Phil his back, which was riddled with scars. Symbols that he did not understand.

"...Oh, Dan. I-" 

"Do you have my cloths?" He interrupted.

"Yes." Phil nodded, getting up and fetching Dans cloths; which were all beige. 

"Ill stay in the bathroom until your done." Phil said after he handed them to Dan.

It had been awhile. Phil knocked on the door from the inside of the bathroom. 

"Dan... Is everything okay? Can I come out now?" Phil asked softly.

"...Yeah. Yeah." Dan said with a crack to his voice. 

Phil opened the door and approached Dan gently. He was sitting hunched over on the edge of the bed. 

Phil wasn't sure what to do. Approaching slowly, Dan's eyes were bloodshot and teary. Dan sniffed and looked away.

"Dan. Its alright- your away from all that now." Phil sat down next to him.

"But- there are others, like me still in there." Dan said, voice wavering.

"Dan. How do you know? You need to take time to heal and gather your thoughts first." Phil reasoned.

"We have to get them out, Phil. I can't stand the thought of what they could be doing to them right now." Dan shuddered.

Phil took the boy in a hug then, and Dan froze.

"Its a hug." Phil said.

"Ive never done a hug before." Dan said so soft and curious like -it made Phil want to hold him for an eternity and surround him with love rather than the dirt he was accustomed to. Dan brought his arms up and around Phil uncertainly, burrowing his chin into Phils shoulder. He seemed so breakable like if he squeezed to hard he would fall apart in his hands; as if he'd been made to be that way.

"How long do hugs go?" Dan asked quietly, eyes closed.

"As long as you want." Phil answered.

*\\*

"Do you remember anything new?" Phil asked as they walked back to the cabin, the towns lights behind them.

"I remember the place was always so dull. We werent allowed to do much. Not even speak most of the time. It was all I ever knew. I think Im eighteen years old. But thats it."

"What did it look like? Do you know where It was?" Phil asked him.

"I can't explain it. And no, I dont." Dan told him.

Neither of them spoke, and they let the sound of their footsteps and the orchestra of cicadas and crickets fill the silence. 

"What about you? The only thing I know of you is your name." Said Dan.

"Oh, im twenty two years old. I finished this thing called school. You start going to it when you're around five and they teach you things until you are eighteen. I didn't go to university though, which is basically school for four more years but they teach you about the thing you want to do for the rest of your life." Phil explained.

"Sounds dull." Dan said. 

They laughed. It was the first time Phil saw a smile bloom across his face. It transformed him from a puppy that must´ve been kicked to often into a child before the innocence is struck down. Phil felt a squeeze in his chest.

"Do they burn sigils into you when you misbehave?" Dan said with a chuckle expecting to be relatable but no laugh came from Phil.

"...No. Thats called child abuse and its not allowed in school. I know some kids had parents who did that though." Phil said seriously.

"...Oh... What are parents?" Dan's smile dissapeared.

"Do you know how people are made?" Phil raised his eyebrows.

Dan shook his head. 

"Uhh, well I'll tell you some other time. But the people who make you are your parents. Kids live with their parents until about eighteen. Everyone has parents. You have to come from somewhere. You still visit them after you move out though, unless you have family issues. I have a sibling named Martyn. A sibling is someone who comes from the same parents as you. Im rambling now, but yeah thats that." Phil explained.

"Oh, so the Eldritch are my parents." Dan said.

"Eldritch?" Phil asked.

"That explination reminded me of the name of the thing I saw earlier today in the cabin that I told you about." Dan told Phil.

"I don't think thats your parents... Wait- did you say sigils earlier?" Phil perked up.

"Yeah..." Dan said slowly.

"So you're familiar with sorcery?" Phil asked.

"That is all I am familiar with." Dan commented, "It was one of the main things they taught us." 

"Okay, so then you should know I come from a family of socerers." Phil admitted.

"What can you do?" Dan asked.

"Not much, thats why I came to my great grandfathers cabin. My family always said to stay away because it was maledictioned, but I figured I could learn more, both about magic and the houses past." Phil said, still walking alongside Dan. 

The sidewalk had ended and they were now on the path to the cabin. Phil had underestimated how the woods were truly and utterly darkened at nighttime. The word 'forest' was more suitable for the day. But the friendlyness of the terrain had fallen with the sun; it was called the woods now. The clouds of England covered the moonlight as if saying 'shhh'. The usually continuous shrieks of the birds had stopped. The conversation dropped as they noticed.

And there it was again. It was so faint that it could've been a trick of the imagination being fed by the blackness. The wind chime. Great grandfather never had a wind chime. 

"Hold on, I have a spell to enable night vision." Dan said whispering, "Repeat what I say and if you're decent you should get it too." 

After a series of clarification, the setting exploded into blues and greens. Blues and greens and reds. Lots of reds. Heads of open mouths full of scattered fangs and scrunged noses between two crumpled eyes. Lots of them. Dan screamed. Phil stood in mute terror. His heart was in his ears and his shit between his legs. The faces moved to reveal bodies, scampering and stumbling and crawling towards them. Some took to the air with bat-like wings. The creatures were huge and slender and like nothing Phil had ever seen. They were coming towards them and Phil thought 'run, move you damn idiot!' but he couldn't. Dan was already off, but he sprinted back when Phil didn't move, grabbing his arm and yelling, "Comon! RUN!" But Phil didn't move and the creatures were already there. But they didn't leap or stop. The nightmares just darted past. They looked down at their feet as they scuttled away and off the path until out of sight.

"I think that was an infared spell." Phil said through his heavy breaths.

Dans hands were on his knees. "I don't know if I want to turn it off. I just want to get somewhere safe. Do those things live in these woods?" Dan turned his head to Phil.

"No." Phil breathed.

Dan started screaming again. A dreadful, sad sound that mustve been shoved down his whole life. 

"Its okay Dan, they're gone." Phil put his hand on Dan's back. But he began doubling over now, his hands on his face. 

"Dan. DAN!" Phil bent down. 

Dan's scream was interupted with a choking sob. Phil rubbed his back. Dan rubbed his face and then put his hands on his knees, attempting to look at Phil. "Th-Those were Tiktiks." He cried. 

"Lets just get back to the cottage. You can explain later." Phil held him up. 

"I-It." Dan wiped at his eye.

"Come on Dan." Phil said softly, taking his hand in his.

Luckily they weren't that far away. They got there in minutes. They went up the menacing stairs that led to the room that belonged to his great grand father. Phil sat next to Dan on the single bed.

"I re-remember those things. They're called Tiktiks. Shapeshifting elementos who can transform into animals, usually a giant bird. About as tall as a kid standing on two feet, buy they almost always crawl around. Terrifying things. Before they attack you... you can hear them in the distance. If the sound of them is loud, it means its far away and if it gets quieter, that means its right behind you. Only... I don't know why they didn't attack us. They watched the perimiter of the place I was kept." Dan explained, trembling.

"Like gargoyles?" Phil asked.

"I don't know what those are but whatever you say." Dan responded.

"I was screaming because I had a memory. I think I tried to escape, but they caught me." Dan added.

"You're here now though, with me. You'll be alright. You should get some sleep. I wont leave you." Phil reassured him.

"Can we do that hug thing again?" Dan asked hopefully.

"Of course." Phil opened his arms as he put his back to the bed. Dan followed. Phil wrapped his arms over him while Dan clung to Phil's sides, head on his chest. Phil pulled the blankets over them, and Dan closed his eyes. The boy was scared, for sure. And a seldom emotion materialized throughout Phil. He made a placid promise to himself to never let the demented creatures grow fear and dread into Dan, when the lovely boy could've grown a lush garden of eden - right there in that dead yard- with his very being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Im open to contructive criticism


	3. Chapter 3

Phil awoke the next morning with the boy still clinging to his chest. He let him sleep until the afternoon, watching the slight shifts and occasional twitches, feeling their heartbeats next to one another. The sunlight had tresspassed into the room through the single tall window, bathing a room that was reckoned to be blood-curdling into an unadulterated gold. The dust speckled and danced about.

When Dan woke up he sat up and expressed perplexity at first, then a flash of delight was there for a second-when he saw that he was with Phil and safe. But it went as soon as it came, and his eyes became dark.

¨I remember... alot.¨ He said lowly.

¨What?¨ Phil sat up on his elbows.

¨I think I know all of it except before getting out. Like everything but it stops up to planning an escape. It was always gray, so so gray Phil. We were all the same age. They kept us isolated. And we couldn't make friends inside...... Ri. I knew a girl named Ri. Phil we have to go back we have to do something!" Dan rambled and began to panic. 

"Dan, Dan," Phil grabbed his shoulders. "Calm down. You're all over the place. You need to explain." Phil hushed him.

Dan swallowed and started again. "All ive ever known, was this place. It mightve been a compound of some sort, a great majority of it was underground. There are four Eldritch. They are the ones in charge. And the others keeping us in check I believe were the Aldritch. They looked different. I can't explain it, but they were dark, and could turn invisible. Always super strict."

"How did you remember the spell last night?" Phil asked.

"Oh, believe me. I'll never forget what they taught me. They made sure of that." Dan replied.

"What did you do every day?" Questioned Phil.

"The same thing. Reading, writing, fear, obediance, languages, sorcery. There wasn't much to do. I was curious though, so i just had to sneak into some mysterious room full of weird stuff and press a button on a piano to make a noise and bam an Eldritch is there.¨ Dan searched his mind for what happened next in that first flashback he had infront of Phil. The Eldritch was there, with the smiling mask. In a flash an Aldritch was next to the other, and The Eldritch faced it silently and started doing something to it. Something that made the Aldritch writhe and screetch and curl in on itself. Something that said it was being punished for letting a child slip in there. The Eldritch dissapeared and the Aldritch slowly straightened after a few moments. It turned to Dan and angrily took his arm and dragged him down some halls to the post called the Irean. Dan knew it all too well. It was in the middle of the main room that was centered inside the labyrinth. The Aldritch let go of him to bring the chains that were attached to the post, and Dan ran. He knew there was no point, because the Aldritch teleported to him and proceeded to shackle him. 

Dan stopped himself from remembering further.

They did not speak. The silence filled into Dan's ears and tightened around them.

"I might be able to get rid of those scars if you'd like." Phil said softly, as if reading his mind.

"Could you?" Dan responded.

"I might, if I could find some books on magic somewhere. I know there are some." Phil got up to inspect the space. The bed was lonely as the only item in the room. All for the window. Phil unlatched it and pulled up, it stubbornly obliged. He stuck his head out and looked around. The foliage that scaled the wall led his eyes to a small window above the one he was peeked out of. 

Dan stepped beside him asking, "Find anything?" 

"Maybe." Phil grabbed hold of the thick vine to his right and shook it. When he realized that maybe the plants were here perposefully, he climbed out onto them. Dan waited until Phil was through the window above him until he followed. 

The ceiling was short and the only light the room had was provided by the window. There were indeed, piles of books everywhere. Kids had secret stashes of candy, but Phil's great grandfather had hoarded stacks of information on magic, just as delighted in the practice of sorcery as a child would be about sweets. Dan's shadow joined Phils on the floor, and his body heat assured him of his presence.

"Hm. Looks like you were right... now what?" Dan spoke.

"Well, there's nothing to do but search." Phil told Dan.

*\\* 

By evening, they had skimmed every one of the books- and had only stopped for bathroom and snack breaks. They had found a spell having to do with making and erasing markings, but showed no success. On the bright side, Phil had learned some new tricks, some even as advanced as firebending and animation. 

"Look Dan." Phil had said eagerly. Dan pulled his eyes off the book he was reading. The first thing Dan noticed was that Phil was wearing a delighted smile, despite the blue illusion infront of him. Ships were launching from his chest and gliding throughout the room. It was like nothing Dan had ever seen before. 

Later Dan asked him, ¨Why is this place cursed?" from across the small room.

¨I- I don´t know. I should phone my mum about it. Let me get it.¨ Phil started back down the foliage, and Dan followed in curiosity. When Phil was through he shuffled around his bag and pulled out a smartphone with a slide keyboard. A few seconds after selecting his mother´s contact she picked up.

¨Phil! How are you? Did you get to the cottage alright?¨ Her vigor voice said.

¨Yeah, mum I got here yesterday. You know, you never told me why this place was supposedly maledictioned.¨ Phil mentioned.

¨Oh yes, I belive not. My grandfather Silas found that place burned to the ground but rebuilt it when he decided it was a charming place to live. His wife-my grandmother- Edith, was pregnant. They settled, but when the baby boy Oliver was just a few months old he dissapeared. They suspected someone had kidnapped him, and they searched everywhere, and even used some location spells, but they could not find him. This made your great grandfather very suspicious, especially with the way he found the plot of land. They decided to move somewhere else and try for a baby again, which was the result of my father.¨ She stopped.

¨And?¨Phil proded gently.

¨.... But grandfather returned back to that foul place a few years later. He went crazy trying to figure out who or what took his son. He spent along time there, Phil. Edith begged him to return to her and their new son but he denied. They say that he had lost his mind. Next time Edith went back she found him dead on the floor from exaustion and stress." Phil´s mother finished.

¨Oh... well. I should be going now. Love you mum.¨ Phil hung up while his mother was still speaking. 

Now they were back in bed, having eaten the last of whatever scraps that was left when they were discussing the conversation and what a phone was. Dan lay between the Phil and the wall, eye level with him. A lantern that they had found with the books was lit on the floor next to the bed, casting a spell of light upon them like a fairy.

"We are going to rescue those kids Dan. I know it. Don't you worry." Phil ernestly told him as he weaved his hand through Dan's hair. 

"I need to. I don't know how, and im frightened- but I need to." Dan's voice was small.

"You're not alone Dan. I'll come with you." Phil said.

"...I just, hope they don't take you, too- if we get caught. Its no big deal if I do, but this problem isn't yours." Dan mumbled.

"Don't say that, dear. It would be a big deal to me if you were to be taken from me." Phil moved his hand to Dan's cheek.

"What does 'dear' mean?" Dan looked up at him.

"Well... its like a nickname of sorts, it shows that you like them." Phil answered.

"Hm..." Dan paused. "Dear..." Dan tested the word on his tongue.

"Yes?" Phil urged him to continue.

"I have a thought. It's about that day, the bugs and the dirt." Dan said.

"Yesterday." Phil stated.

"Yesterday... they didnt tell us what that was called for some reason.¨ Dan trailed off. 

¨Anyway...¨ Dan paused in ponder. ¨Why were you digging? What did you bury before those hands pulled me from the earth?" Dan asked.

"Well, I felt... something. I hadn't ever before; I think it had to do with me being a sorcerer. But I just knew.¨ Phil explained.

¨So you just, know things? I don´t seem to know anything.¨ Dan said.

¨You know much more about spells than I do.¨ Phil pointed out.

¨I mean about...¨ Dan sighed. ¨Stuff more than that. You know, what everyone is here for. Is there a word for that? Why we are here?¨

¨Destiny. Meaning of life. All that I don´t know anymore about than you do, just that maybe there´s a God, the one who made us and everything.¨ Phil said.

"I find my cosmic insignificance astounding." Muttered Dan.

"What do you mean? You clearly are important to those kids' lives if you plan to rescue them. You'll be doing something good. And no matter the cost, im coming with you." 

¨That´s not what- its just. I don´t know. I don´t know anything.¨ Dan sank in dissapointment.

¨...Do you know what love is?¨ Phil said in a small voice.

¨No. Never even heard of it.¨ Dan responded.

...

¨Well, what is it?¨ Dan beckond.

¨Its... a feeling. It can be an act. Like an act of love would be doing something for someone, but mostly it´s a feeling I suppose. Families love eachother, and so do partners. It´s hard to explain, really. Some don´t believe in it- which I find silly. And there are those who think it always ends in pain. But having something so absolute for such a short time, then have it dissapear so suddenly can be the most quintessential thing. Its a constant loop. Always there, never ceasing although fluctuating throughout person to person. Its endless and always on the move, and you´ll never know how things will end up. Its all so beautiful and mysterious and magical- everyone deserves a dole of it.¨ 

Dan was looking at him with a face of perplexity and fondness.

¨Sorry I- that was me rambling.¨ Phil felt his heat spread up his neck and behind his ears. 

¨Don´t be sorry. It sounds nice.¨Dan said with a lilt in his voice. 

¨Yeah...¨ Phil nodded slightly, looking down.

¨Have you ever felt love Phil? You seem to know what you´re talking about.¨ 

¨Have you?" Phil redirected.

¨I don´t know what it feels like, but I hope I might someday.¨ Dan told him, turning over to get comfortable in bed.

¨...Yeah.¨ Phil said as he rolled over to kill off the spritely golden fire inside the lantern. 

*\\*

The next day they went to a diner for breakfast. Dan was quiet the whole way there, seemingly deep in thought.

¨So... tell me about this-God.¨ Dan spoke for the first time that day.

Phil swallowed his food. ¨There´s lots of different Gods. It depends what you believe in really. No ones seen God in person for so long its debatable. But the one im most familiar with is Jesus. He´s known for coming down from heaven- the place he lives and rumored one of the places for us to go when we pass away- to die for us. Before that happened its said that if we make any mistakes- called sins- we would be sent to hell after death. But ever since he came and died then rose again, supposedly we get to go to heaven if we believe in him. He suffered so we didn´t have to I guess. Im not sure if I believe in the whole concept or not.¨ Phil explained.

¨Hm.¨ Dan continued with his food.

When they got back to the cabin Dan noticed something he hadn´t before. In the woodburing fireplace among the old chars, soiled papers were buried. Dan pulled them out and blew the dust and ash from them.

¨What are these?¨ Dan turned to Phil.

Phil walked to Dan and took the papers from his hands. As he examined them he said, ¨Appears to be written by my great grandfather. I think it was when he was trying to figure out what happened to Oliver.¨ He paused and pointed to a sigil at the bottom left hand corner of the paper. ¨See that? I recognize it as a spell to make the parchment indestructable. Looks like this information was important.¨

¨Then why would it be in there?¨ Dan glanced to the fireplace.

¨Maybe someone tried to get rid of it. Clearly someone who doesn´t know their magic. But there is leftover ash from when something was burned, not all of them must´ve been marked.¨ Phil turned the page over only to see more words that were smudged with ink.

¨And they didn´t wait to see if it had burned. Maybe they were in a hurry.¨ Dan suggested.

Phil skimmed the pages, all of them seemed like nonsense; some of he couldn´t even make out the handwritting. There were only two papers that were eligible, he read them aloud.

¨What I know for sure is that Oliver was not taken by a mundane person or animal. Two days before my son´s kidnapping there was a flood; everything had been soiled, our crops were wiped out and the ground still only consisted of mud the night that my Oliver was taken. The blasted creature didn´t leave so much as an indent on the ground when it came. It couldn´t have been flying for how could -¨ The words turned smudged and unreadable. Phil flipped the page over but it was blank. He continued onto the only other page that was readable.

¨Edith came by last week. It was odd because the day before that she had already visited, and she acted as if she hadn´t. She was acted odd in general, usually she just pleads, possibly even bribes me to leave, and informs me about our new son Ephraim. Last time though, she was very interested in my work. Wanting to know all of the bits and pieces, every detail, about what I had found. My Edith would know If I had found Oliver I would have raced over to tell her. Ever since I came back she thought I was off my rocker and wouldn´t bother to ask about my findings. She would also be so kind as to make sure I was eating and would wash some of my clothing and sheets for me and then proceed to leave them out to dry on the cloths line every visiting, only- not last time. I should leave a note attached to the line for her, just in case. There she is now, I see her out the window. I feel weary. She doesn´t move like the Edith I know. I ha-¨ The word was cut of, the ink smeared- no, dragged off the page.

With a glace to one another and the same thought the boys practically dashed out the door to the cloths line. The cool air rushed around them as they searched hastily for a note. When they came away with nothing, they tried a few spells yet nothing showed itself.

¨There are a few possibilities here.¨ Phil spoke through the vocal flapping of sheets and rustling leaves. ¨If he did write that note the wind couldve blown it away- but Silas would have put a spell on it to make sure it didn´t. Then that means Edith wouldve gotten it- but I did not know about this information before now, which must mean that Edith never got the note, if she did she would have told the family. What reason would she have to keep it a secret? Then again my grandfather Ephraim rarely listened to her- he only embraced magic after she died, he had to teach himself- thats why me and my family arent the most skilled sorcerers if you were wondering.¨

¨But Phil... what if that information was never passed down because Silas never got the chance to write that note. What if that paper was written the day he died... what if he was killed?¨ Dan´s voice shrunk as he said the sentance.

¨I hate to say it, but that might be a possibility.¨ Phil eyed the setting carefully.

¨What do we do Phil?" The brown eyed child asked softly.

¨I don´t know Dan.¨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I finally figured out the chapter stuff. I only realized when I went back and deleted everything heheh. Im here to reupload everything after chapter one so yeah. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are one of the like 13 people who read the last chapter before I updated it you should know that I went back and added more. Make sure you have read that before you continue.

They stood there for a minute, slightly worried that if they moved something would notice. Then Phil took Dan´s hand and walked him over to a tall tree.

¨Do you know how to climb a tree?¨ Phil looked up at the wooden limbs.

¨No.¨ Dan mirrored Phil, but shivered at the intimidating height.

¨Not ever? Not even as a kid?¨ Phil turned his head to Dan.

He shook his head.

¨Well Ill teach you. Im not the most graceful, but we´ll be okay.¨

¨Where did this come from? Shouldn´t we be thinking about the task at hand?¨

¨It will help. Just trust me.¨ Phil reasoned.

He tugged his hand up to the first branch and held it there. Then Phil hoisted himself onto it and reached out to Dan. Dan took his hand with his free one and with Phil´s help got himself next to him. With this method they managed to get halfway up when Dan got the hang of it. His mind focused on the activity of the present and for the first time he felt as if he wasn´t a prisoner to anything or anybody. The weight of the chains had fallen off and the sound of the clanking and tinkling in the back of his mind faded. The memories were gone, yet not in the way they were before; he was aware. He was in control. He was free. Before he knew it he was standing at the highest point of the tree with Phil. It was like he was born again. A sense of wholness warmed his cold bones. He was made of more than skeleton. He knew now that he was together by flesh and blood and emotion.

The vast nature before them was breath taking. Green stretched out before them, fizzing with movement when the fresh air swept by. The few white clouds in the sky moved quickly, and feeling small but powerful, Dan reached out to them. When he brought his hand back and looked in Phil´s direction he realized his vision was blurry with tears.

¨Amazing isn´t it? Ive always loved nature, especially when I was climbing trees- even through I fell quite a few times... It really clears the head.¨ Phil said In a relaxed tone.

¨...Yeah.¨ Dan smiled. ¨...Can It always be like this?¨

¨I wish we could stay in this moment forever, although we cant of course.¨ Phil responded.

¨No, I mean... the nature.¨ Dan said with a simultaneously serious and light tone.

¨Oh, well no... in winter the trees shed their leaves and sorta go to sleep- but they return renewed. Its one of the various circles of life. Like life and death. Most think you cant have death without life; but you cant have life without death either. Yes, everyone dies- but thats what makes it worth it, what makes us get out and do things like this.¨ Phil gestured to everything around them.

¨So... all of this will be gone sooner or later.... Does everything go away?¨ Dan asked.

¨Yeah everything goes away, but im gonna be here till im nothing, Dan. Don´t worry.¨ Phil told him, wrapping his arm around Dan´s shoulders.

¨I don´t want you to leave me.¨ Tears started slipping from his eyes.

Phil touched a soft kiss to Dan´s lips sweetly.

¨Don´t you worry, theres still time. Im not going anywhere my dear. Im not going to leave you.¨ Phil almost whispered.

Dan sniffled. ¨What was that?¨ He asked in a tiny voice.

¨Its called a kiss. Its what you do when you love someone.¨ Phil informed.

¨I.. I think I love you too Phil.¨ Dan said with the smallest of smiles.

Phil smiled back before leaning in once more.

*\\*

It felt better to think of what to do next up in the tree. Ironically, it felt safer out in the open than inside the house. So they stayed there all day. They hadn´t realized they skipped lunch until the sun had started its way down. Phil showed him how to play rock paper scissors so they could decide which one of them would dart into the house for the leftover diner food. Its not like it mattered anyway- Phil volunteered to go in because of the look on Dan´s face when he talked about going inside. As much as Dan wanted Phil to stay with him, he really didn´t want to join him in leaving the tree for the creepy cabin. When Phil came back out with the food for dinner Dan helped him carry it up the tree. 

They ate silently as blue faded to purple, and then to pink. At orange Dan spoke.

¨Does God... y´know, go away?¨ He was looking at the sun.

¨Nah. The real question is where he came from.¨ Phil said without looking up.

¨...I wonder if he remembers.¨ Said Dan.

...

¨I take it you´ve never seen a sunset before, Dan?¨ Phil stared with him now.

Dan ever so slightly shook his head.

There was no simple way to explain the sky; the whispy magenta clouds sat on an invisible surface above them, flattening their bottom sides and appearing as if the heavens were looking through the glass that separated their two worlds. That was one way to put it.

A flock of birds took flight out of some trees in the distance, and their silhouettes punched holes in the sun.

¨I remember when I was a kid I swore there were birds in my nightlight. I would just be laying there staring at it as I waited to fall asleep and in the red heart that was plugged into the wall I could see the silhouettes of a couple birds flying. It wasn´t magic or anything, just a regular nightlight. The real magic is the imagination of children... I don´t know why Im telling you this. It probably doesn´t make any sense to you.¨ Phil said.

¨No it sounds nice.¨ Dan looked at Phil, then back at the sun -which was falling and taking the word forest with it.

Phil was going to sudgest going in before it got dark but Dan´s head was tilted and he was biting his lip in awe. 

¨We should be able to get a clear sight of the moon if we stay out after the sun is down. I know you already saw it these past couple of nights, but I think you´ll like it way better from up here. We don´t have to if you don´t wanna.¨ Phil told him instead.

¨Alright.¨ Dan said quitely.

Soon enough the moon shone itself, it didn´t limit itself to the sky; The silver light was glassed on the now pale leaves and any bodies of water it could reach- oh how overweening the moon was.

¨This isnt to bad actually. Now that I can see over anything blocking the light from the moon.¨ Dan commented.

¨Cant have day without night, yeah?¨ Phil smiled. Then he took out the tiny mason jar he had crammed in his pocket. 

¨I want you to have this.¨ Phil said. Dan turned.

¨What is it?" He asked.

¨My heart. Well- an illusion of it. Its an organ humans have if you didnt know.¨

¨Why?¨ Dan held back a sickened look.

¨Hearts symbolize love. I wanted you to always have a piece of me, sorta. To know ill never leave you. I realize how cheesy it is now that I say it outloud.¨ Phil said, looking down at it.

¨Thank you Phil. It means alot.¨ Dan took it from him. The glowing blue figure levitated in the container.

¨I love you, dear.¨ Phil said matter of factly.

¨I love you too.¨ Dan responded.

It got cold, then. And the moment had changed like the flick of a switch. The fast moving clouds slid across the moons light and casted shadows over the tops of the trees. Like monsters they glided over them one after the other. ´The real magic is the imagination of children.´ Phil´s voice rang. A group of birds were disrupted and Phil saw but the faint shadows of them flying off, cawing seemingly to remind Phil that imagination was only for children. 

¨We should-¨ Phil started.

¨Yeah.¨ Dan finished.

When Dan climbed the opposite way he had before he also had the opposite feeling. The shackles were back, only this time locking him to the tree after he realized how high up they really were. The branches were cloaked in darkness. He wanted to move hastily down the tree but couldn´t. He came up taking his time but it was different now. He couldnt move. The wind screamed in his ears as he clinged to the tree.

Phil was slowly but surely making his way down. He saw Dan and offered his hand. Dan still held onto the tree with his arms. Suddenly he was inside the house. He opened his eyes to find his body splayed across the old fashioned couch with the fireplace lit and crackling to the right of him. He thought maybe he had fallen and gone unconscious and Phil had carried him in but no, it was much worse. At the dining table sat a dark figure, its posture straight and formal, its hands clasped in its lap. It was as if smoke had come to be compact enough to be pitch black, and sharp enough to scratch away at any wood it fiddled with. 

Dan tensed when he caught sight of it. The Aldritch. Phil burst in through the door next to the table then, hair sticking to his head from sudden sweat. ¨...Dan.¨ He sounded relieved. He was already starting towards Dan before he noticed it. Phil looked in Dan´s direction when he didn´t take his eyes off it. Phil lept then, and positioned himself infront of Dan, facing the Aldritch. 

¨Relax. I just want to talk.¨ It said -or rather, projected into their minds. It didn´t have a face.

Phil kept his hands on the arm of the couch where Dan´s head was.

¨Stay away from him.¨ Phil said in his most threatening voice, which wasn´t very intimidating.

¨Why would I teleport him in here when I could have taken him back?¨ The voice was dissonant, dead, disembodied.

¨What do you want?¨ Phil tried to stay composed.

¨Allow me to explain. I cannot be the one to tell you all, but long story short, we need you, Dan. People are depending on you to come back.¨

¨What- so you can abuse him more than you have already!¨

¨I understand where you are coming from, but we do that for a reason- it is more than a punishment.¨

¨Oh really?!¨

¨Yes. Everytime one steps out of line they become more powerful- you see, the sigils they get when they don´t do as they are told are spells- if you hadn´t figured that out already. And you Dan, are a little prodegy.¨ The Aldritch dragged its index finger across the table casually as it spoke, careful not to scratch the wood. ¨You were the first to be defiant enough to get all those markings. Because you were the first, we didn´t know that all that spellwork would make you strong enough to get out and away from us.¨ It inspected the dust its finger had picked up and proceeded to brush it off of itself absently.

¨Why do you even have the need to kidnapp and mark up kids in the first place?¨ Phil hissed.

¨This whole ordeal must seem puzzling,¨ It stood slowly. ¨But I assure you if you come with me all will be explained.¨ It said, lifting its hand out in an offering to take them.

The air seemed thick and heavy; the heat that poured out of the fireplace didnt help either. The only sound in the space was the crackling of it, along with the moaning of the house as the wind heaved outside. Time was irrelevant. 

All of this had happened to fast, he had only just met Dan a few days ago, Phil thought. Now there was some creature here that he hadnt even known existed until recently offering to take them to a place that was described as dreadful by one who spent all his life there. There are to many questions. To many blank pages to fill.

¨...Dan?¨ Phil turned to him, asking for his opinion. The boy hadnt moved.

¨Will I have to stay there?¨ Dan slowly said in the quietest voice.

The Aldritch shook its head. ¨No. I garuntee we will let you leave.¨

¨Dan...¨ Phil leaned in, ¨You cant trust his word.¨ He whispered.

¨I know. I dont know what to do. But I need answers.¨ Dan whispered back.

¨Why cant you inform us now if its so important?¨ Phil spoke to the Aldritch.

¨The Eldritch will be the ones to explain. Besides, its not safe to speak here, it is very likely we are being watched.¨ It said.

Phil looked to Dan. All was still.

¨Okay...¨ Dan said quietly, but he raised his voice as he continued, ¨On a few conditions. You will not hurt OR keep me and Phil there. We will be there just to talk. And I want to speak to Ri.¨ Dan got up.

¨I understand. ¨ The Aldritch said.

¨Im not done. Can you garuntee the safety and freedom of the others?¨ He took a few steps forward.

¨That, too, will be explained. Now, will you be coming or not?¨

¨Alright.¨ Dan said. He motioned for Phil to come over.

The Aldritch grabbed hold of each of their arms, and all went black momentarily. 

Phil found himself next to Dan in a dreary setting. The Aldritch was no where in sight. 

Four Eldritch stood before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for putting up with me and my inability to figure out this website right away.  
> Also, let me know if you think this pacing is too fast. Im welcoming to contructive criticism. Id like to hear your opinions.


	5. Chapter 5

Dan inched closer to Phil, almost behind him.

The Eldritch were all identical; Closed lipped smiles were seemingly painted onto the front face of each, and multiple gray horns jabbed from the crowns of them. Beige cloaks consealed their bodies. The Eldritch looked down at them. They mustve been two feet taller than Phil... no mouth moved as one of them finally spoke in a grating voice,

¨...A´llo.¨

Phil was taken back.¨What?¨ Dan returned from behind Phil. 

¨...... What do you want? Explain yoursleves.¨ Phil demanded.

¨There is much to talk about, Daniel.¨ One stepped forward, it had a different voice, one much more elegant than the last.

¨What are you, exactly? A kind of supernatural creature?¨ Phil questioned.

¨We are not from this world.¨ It said.

¨So, you´re aliens.¨ 

¨No. When I say we are not from this world I mean we are not from this universe, system, whichever youd like to call it.¨ 

¨An alternate universe? The kind where the dicisions that we make are different?¨

The three standing behind the one who was the speaker let out a kind of groan. One brought a skeloton-like hand to its face. But the speaker remained patient.

¨I think it means heaven and hell.¨ Dan told Phil. 

The one that had brought its hand out gestured as it nodded.

¨Okay, so, are you demons orrrrrrr...¨ Said Phil.

¨For fooks seke! We´re from Purgatory!¨ The one with the grating voice said, throwing its arms up. Phil caught a glimpse of the skeleton body and spine-like tail under the cloak.

¨You´ll have to excuse Nevduri. But yes, we are from Purgatory.¨ 

¨I thought Purgatory was a lie made up so the catholic church could take money from people in the olden days.¨ Phil said.

¨You should know that we are not the only ones that come from Purgatory. A group called the Triasythe. They were the first to successfully make it to the mortal world.¨

¨Im not quite sure im following.¨ Phil said.

¨Your kind calls it the circle of life for a reason. Orbit. Its all about Orbit. What makes you think if your world circles around others that spirit worlds would not do the same? ...What im saying is, these four worlds? Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, and this one? Work as their own solar system.¨ It paused to let the information sink in. ¨And the thing is- these four places -we call them Soul Sites- if they work like a solar system, theres bound to be a time that all four align once in a while. During those very few moments, there is a rip in the space-time continuum, so it is possible to travel between the worlds. But the Triasythe were the first to succeed. They arrived here during what you call the dark ages.¨

¨Woawoawoawoawoa. Wait.¨ Phil said, his eyes were out of focus and darting back and forth. ¨This is alot to take in.¨ 

¨I know, but theres more.¨ It continued, ¨You see- Purgatory is the place where God throws away whatever he thinks doenst belong to the mortal world-¨

¨WOAWOaH wait- theres a gOD?!¨ Phil interrupted. Dan, too, was deep in thought.

¨That is what I just said, is it not? I thought you knew this already.¨ 

¨Well it wasnt definate!¨ Phil responded.

The Eldritch waited a few minutes before it went on.

¨So, the Triasythe are quite upset at God for throwing them away. They know they cannot defeat God, but they plan to show God what they can do by wrecking it all. Earlier I mentioned that the alignment causes a rip in the space time continuum-¨

¨Wait. Dan, arent you confused? Do you know what the space time continuum is?" Phil interjected.

¨Yeah they told us. They didnt teach us much math but they did say that spacetime is any mathematical model that fuses the three dimensions of space and the one dimension of time into a single four-dimensional continuum.¨ Dan told him.

¨Oh ok then. Go on.¨ Phil said.

¨So keeping the worlds aligned for too long would practically tear that continuum to shreads. We wouldnt be able to depend on time nor space. As if that wasnt bad enough, demons from hell would be able to escape into Heaven, Purgatory and the Mortal world. It would be more than Hell on Earth, it would be more than Hell on the universe, It would be Hell throughout the system. The Triasythe think that if they succeed in doing this, God would most likely start the Ressurrection, and you may know that after the Ressurrection everything starts over, the dead would be living, and memories would be reset- and thats a world the Triasythe plan to control.

¨So, how do the kids you have taken factor into this?¨ Phil asked.

¨We got here in 1991. A while after the Triasythe, yes, but time works differently in Purgatory. The Triasythe have gotten a head start. They are shapeshifters, when they got here they disgused themselves as humans and told the people about Purgatory. They said that God would forgive their sins if they joined them, gave their souls. They have the power of mind control too- so they can convert anyone they want. We needed more on our side. We do not have the power of mind control, so we tried making life ourselves using sorcery. Thats something the Triasythe don´t have. They are defective in the field of magic. We ended up with the result of the Aldritch. But if you couldnt tell they are not necessarliy fully living. They will be unable to last in between worlds. They are made of magic, so easily expendable. So unfortunately we had to take and raise humans ourselves.¨

¨What about the TikTiks?¨ Dan asked.

¨They are not intelligent enough to understand. Let alone stop the destruction of all that exists. They too, are from Purgatory. The Triasythe have some of them on their side.¨

¨Whos side were the ones watching us on?¨ Dan questioned.

¨We sent TikTiks to find you and report back to us, that is why they did not attack you.¨ 

¨Do you know anything of the history of that cabin where Dan ended up?¨ Phil queried.

¨That was the origional place where we started harboring humans for our purpose. There used to be a couple dozzen Eldritch, but one day the Triasythe found us. They converted the children we had and some of our own too, if not killed them. They destroyed it after. We were fortunate to get out. The Eldritch they had taken were forced to create spells for them. They have had TikTiks watching ever so often since then.¨

¨Things that arent from this world dont leave footprints right?¨ 

¨No. The Aldritch do, but nobody else ive talked about. Why?¨

¨My grandpa Oliver was taken when he was a few months old. Did that happen to be you?¨ Phil explained.

¨No. Like I said, the Triasythe´s TikTik watched that place.¨

¨That would explain Silas´ papers.¨Phil muttered.

¨So, why do you want to save the Soul Sites anyway? Why does it concern you? Why arent you on the Triasythe´s side?" Dan asked.

¨We think that if we stop them, God will let us have a life here, or fix us- something that will let our existance be more fulfilling than the endless boring one in Purgatory. We call this the Mortal world because in all the others its endless and you never die. At least here it means something.¨

¨So thats why the place was so depressing. You knew of no other way of life.¨ Dan told the Eldritch.

It nodded.

¨The Aldritch said that you burned sigils into kids for a reason- to make them stronger. Why didnt you just give everyone markings to make everybody powerfull? And it also said that others were depending on Dan. Why cant you let just one go? Whats the big deal?¨ Phil asked.

¨The magic of the sigils can corrupt minds. To much power can go to their heads. So when they think that getting them is a punishment- and when they keep trying anyway despite the pain- it shows courage and bravery. Dan has a good heart. And he is very powerful. We werent breaking him, we were making him more durable. And he is valuable beacuse strong wills and aptitude for magic is key to the downfall of the Triasythe. And he was a prodegy. Dan was able to get away because of those characteristics.¨ It explained.

¨Why didnt you just tell him the whole system and why hes important?¨

¨We dont tell the kids the situation of the worlds because its alot to take in- and even an adult like you showed the shock. Its also alot of pressure. When the children are eighteen is when they really start preparing for war. Thats when we tell them.¨

Dan spoke up. ¨I remember why I really left now. It was more than the depressing enviorment. I was frightened by whats to come, stressed about it all. So I ran away. I was able to fend off anyone who tried to stop me and had the magic to be able to breathe underground- so I hid. And avoided by responsibilities.¨ He stared at the ground.

¨What happends to the kids who dont disobey- the ones not very powerful?¨ Phil looked from Dan to the Eldritch.

¨They gaurd the gates between the worlds- making sure everything stays in order and nobody crosses, while the ones like Dan fight the Triasythe directly.¨

...

¨Anymore questions?¨ 

¨Do you have a name?¨ Phil asked.

¨Proxcri. And this is Aethev, Iosteroen, and ...Nevduri¨ He gestured to Aethev and Iosteroen, but clapped his skeleton hand on Nevduri´s back.

¨Call me Duri.¨ His grating voice surfaced into their minds.

¨Anything else?¨ Proxcri asked.

¨... Will Dan ever come back?¨ Phil´s voice was small.

¨If we win, he can do whatever he wants with his life.¨ Proxcri answered.

¨When does it start?¨ Dan tensed and untensed his sweaty palms.

¨The day after tomorrow.¨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the most fun to write so far. Hope you enjoyed and please let me know of anything I can improve on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what the location of the encampment looks like, look up "Brecon Beacons" and its the first picture.

Dan drove the car down the winding highway. He glanced behind him at the back seat. 

¨Don´t forget this.¨ Phil had said as he reached in the back and buckled up his heart. Then he closed the door and turned to face him. Fireflies and crickets performed in the distant forest. The car was rusty and stripped of color, headlights already on.

¨Im going to miss you, promise me you´ll come back.¨ Phil blinked away tears.

¨You know I have to do this." Dan had said.

¨Yes.¨ Phil nodded, pursing his lips as he looked away. ¨Alot hangs in the balance. Its a sacrifice worth making. I understand.¨ He met his eyes again. ¨Its just, I would rather live in a hellbent world with you rather a peaceful one without you.¨

¨Me too Phil.¨ 

Phil kissed Dan then, grabbed his face and held him there for a long time.

Proxcri approached with a duffel bag and Dan pulled away.

Tossing the duffel in the trunk and squeaking the trunk closed with a thud Proxcri said, ¨That should be enough food and water to last you. You´ll be driving all through the night if you want to get there in time. The rift will open some time tommorow morning. We would have an Aldritch teleport you, but the Triasythe forced some Eldritch to make a spell to keep our kind a great distance away from the opening location.¨

¨Thank you Proxcri, but I don´t know the directions, let alone how to drive.¨ Dan had told it.

Proxcri touched a bone finger to his head and recited a spell. ¨You do now.¨

Dan had been driving a long while now. The day had passed to night. Catching sight of things he had never seen before out the window kept him distracted from his possible near death. It was more of the same now, this long into the journey, and the thoughts started knawing at him. Theres no way he can do this. How could all that exists depend on him? He was weak. He could never fight directly with these monsters who are going up against God. They had an army. The number on his side was so small. He could go back. He could turn away from his impeding death and run to Phil. Dan bagan to envy the headlights driving south. Was he really cut out for this? I mean sure, he had spent all of yesterday going over everything but could he put that into action?

The day after everything had been explained was spent studying the Triasythe and going over tactics and strategies. Phil was there too, he refused to leave his side. The Eldritch went over things with Dan deep into the night. It was a little dark so Iosteroen held a makeshift torch. 

¨All of the others are already at the location waiting for the rift to open. They are prepared and you can ask them for help. You can find Ri there also. I dont know if you remember this from when we told you but you are part of the F.O.T.I. group. It stands for Friends Of The Irean. Thats who you will be facing The Triasythe with.¨ Aethev had informed Dan.

¨The Triasythe are most likely preparing at their main site right now, from what the TikTiks tell us. But they will be heading for the rift also- its the only one on this planet. Do not let them cross.¨ Iosteroen expanded on Aethev´s words, ¨If you think its over after that, you´re wrong. It is most likely that you wont be able to keep all of them from crossing, there are gonna be alot more than you think- just make sure to keep eachother alive. Then you´ll have to follow them through the rift and finish them off, or at least stop them. I should also tell you that there will be more coming from Purgatory. To protect you, there is a sort of armor you will have to wear. Its enchanted to the max so it should make you very hard to injure. They have yours there. Make sure to put it on as soon as you get there. That reminds me, the rift only stays open for less than a minute- so make sure to go through as soon as you can. Now, you are very late, so we must go over the battle tactics as much as we can.¨ 

Torch in hand, he laid it out what he had planned.

Dan would leave that night.

As he exited the highway he repeated the plan over and over in his head. Turning it over and inspecting facets and details and crucial points where the slightest slip could kill everyone. Iosteroen´s words turned into different ones. His voice deformed. Cant mess up cant mess up cant mess up cant mess up cant mess up cant mess up cant mess up. They repeated relentlessly. Burrowing into every little pore of his consciousness. They stole away his awareness of the fence that had appeared where the road veered off. 

The car rammed into the wooden fence. His heart skipped a beat as he snapped to attention. Dan jutted the car to a stop. He froze. His mind blanked. Eventually he proceeded to put the car in park. The fence was knocked down. Dan wasnt hurt, and the car wasnt broken- although it would have some puntures and scratches. How could he handle what was coming if he couldnt keep himself out of a car wreck? A feeling he was familiar with surfaced inside his gut. It was the same feeling he felt when he disobeyed the Aldritch, when he had flashbacks, when told Phil of everything. The pit. But the previous experiences are uncompareable to what it was now. It wasnt a pit that could be mataphysically dig out of him as if a real cherry pit. -Now it was an unreachable void that somehow simultaniously fed on and added to negative thoughts. He slumped over and placed his arms ontop of the steering wheel. Burrowing his head into his arms he broke down into a sob. Nerve racked at his body and expelled the tears for him. The black hole inside made him want to cave in on himself. Dan felt so, so small.

¨I dont know how Im supposed to do this.¨ He had spoken to Phil the night before; after everything had been revealed. He was expected to get a good nights rest for the upcoming events -but that task was arduous.

¨Its your purpose. Destiny maybe. I know you can. I believe in you.¨ Phil had responded in the dark.

When Dan replied with a sigh Phil went on, ¨Do you know what you´ve made me realize? There is no ¨the¨ in ¨the meaning of life¨, everyone´s meaning of life is different. There is no straight answer. And your meaning Dan, is so important its astounding. You are beyond significant.¨

¨...What happends after Ive achieved my meaning of life? What will I do when- if I come back?¨

¨Ill be here waiting for you. And you will retire from your need for need. ...There are so many who struggle to find their meaning and spend their whole lives figuring it out. Trying to resolve their absolution. But you are able to let go of that now. In a few days you will be saving more than the universe and sacrificing yourself so others wont have too. And that burden of all that exists will be lifted when its done.¨

Dan sniffled and sat up.

He began to understand why God died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! v PLS READ v !!!!!  
> First of all, pls pls pls tell me if you want to read/want me to write the part where they fight the Triasythe/ the boss battle. Idk if youll be interested so please let me know. I cant continue until that decision is made.  
> Ive had lots of fun writing this series so far and im excited to do more. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

*\\*

He drove all the way to the Brecon Beacons south of Wales. The road ended so he continued through the hills on foot as instructed. Occasional fenses sprouted from the ground and he could see some distant hills that were so high that their tops were crowned with clouds. He felt small, but in a good way. He found the encampment at the base of a short grassy canyon. 

Walking closer the group settled there perked up.

¨Im Dan. And late. But I was sent by the Eldritch. Does anyone know where Ri is?¨ He spoke to the people of various faces. They all seemed to be the same age. But none of them responded.

¨Dan!¨ A girl with auburn hair and gray eyes came running to him.

¨Ri!¨ Dan hugged her.

¨Its great to see you... But what are you doing.¨ She said.

¨Oh right.. ¨ Dan stepped away.

¨Where did you go? You escaped?¨ 

¨I ran away yeah. Its a long story but im back now.¨ He pushed his hair out of his face.

¨Well, the rift opens soon. You cut it close. I didnt think Id ever see you again.¨ 

¨Why is everyone so quiet?¨ Dan asked.

¨Not used to talking. I tried to convince them it was fine but they are worried they´ll be punished.¨ Ri explained. 

¨Let me take you to the others like you and me. We nicknamed it Fort Foti¨ Ri chuckled. She began walking into the emcampment. She led Dan past campfires and into a tent where nine others were sitting around a lantern talking loudly. They fell silent when they came in.

¨This is Dan.¨ Ri introduced.

¨Yeah we know who he is.¨ One snapped in a not so freindly tone. He had mahongany hair and a pointed chin.

¨Hey, we´ll be fighting together, not eachother. I say its best to get along.¨ Ri countered assertively. She walked Dan over to an empty spot and sat down as she continued, ¨We are the only ones not gaurding the rift. We need all the help we can get.¨

The group went back to talking, but some eyes stayed on Dan for a while. 

Ri introduced the boys next to her as PJ and Chris. 

¨Welcome to the team. Don´t worry about Adem. He can be alright.¨ The curly haired PJ said.

¨Yeah, he´s just jealous about you having the most sigils. Childish.¨ Chris added.

¨Or, you know it could be because he left us. When we needed him most.¨ A female voice remarked.

They looked in the direction of the voice. A black haired girl was to the other side of Dan.

¨Tess...¨ Ri said.

¨You know its true Maleri.¨ She leaned back on her hands.

¨Im really sorry about that. I shouldnt have run away.¨ Dan apologised.

¨Yeah, yeah.¨ She waved it off and went back to face the others.

¨Thats Tess. Shes good at reading people. Without magic. Youd think thatd make her more empathetic but shes a loud mouth like everyone else here. ´Sept for PJ and Chris.¨ 

The only time Dan had ever seen these people was when they were taken to the Irean to have the sigils burned into them in public. He never knew their names, but watched them come back gradually bigger, could only see their progress of growing up when they were dragged to be persecuted. Eventually it became a routine for them as they got older. Dan never got used to the pain. He didnt know how others did. A couple even welcomed it. Dan knew he wasnt the first to the Irean, usually most went for a mistake and didnt come back. It wasnt introduced until they were eight, when they were old enough to take it. Dan doesnt remember the first, there was just too many. 

¨Is this all of us?¨ Dan asked.

¨Lemme see, 123.... uhh.¨ She counted. ¨Including you and me theres will be eleven in all assigned to Friends Of The Irean.¨

¨Thats it?¨ 

¨We got good magic Dan.¨

¨And they have an army. And US? We have magic. And uh lets see, a strong will apparently! HM.¨ Dan countered.

¨The Eldritch are wise enough to know who can beat them and who cant.¨ Ri rasied her voice. ¨They spent eternity with them and know every corner and crevice of them! Have a little faith!¨ She argued loudly.

Dan took a deep breath. ¨The Triasythe have had thousands of years to prepare and change and adapt. Im just saying, we cant expect this to be easy. We cant expect for at least a third of us to still be here after this.¨ He reasoned. It was silent. All eyes were on him. Dan stared back.

...

¨Whats your problem?¨ Adem spoke up. Everyone looked to him. His eyes were laser focused on Dan.¨If this is why we are alive we might as well do the job!¨ He bellowed.

¨Im not saying that we dont do it!... I-¨ Dan said.

¨Then what are you saying?¨ Tess questioned.

¨Its just- We have different points of views on this. I dont know.¨ Dan defended.

¨No duh. We´re here because we´re different. And you seem to not want to make up your mind on whether you want to be or not. You abandoned us, came back and now seem like you´re backing out again.¨ Another commented.

¨Im sorry you guys! I really am!¨ 

¨Then why dont you act like it!¨ Adem hollered.

¨Okay! Calm down! There didnt need to be an argument I was just pointing stuff out.¨ Dan told them.

Adem was already exiting the tent.

¨Why is he leaving?¨ 

¨Dramatic I know.¨ Chris muttered.

¨Adem doesnt really want to be here, not that anybody does. But you were the only one able to escape, and now your back and giving off the impression that your considering leaving us again... because you could -your very capable of getting away from all this.¨ Tess explained.

¨It doesnt help that the whole reason he got his first sigil was because as kids I beckoned him to explore with me. So its not really his fault that he might die.¨ Ri added.

¨I thought you and me were the only ones that talked to eachother.¨ Dan said.

¨You have no idea.¨ Someone Dan didnt know spoke, ¨We had our own little friends group. Our own little clique after we started talking to one another.¨ 

¨What, did you have the right to speak whenever you wanted after you got together?¨ Dan asked.

¨Well not officialy. But we got used to ignoring the rules and punishment. Eventually it felt like we had the right. We were officialy free of the rules after they told us what was going on and sent us off.¨ Another said. He had red hair.

¨So all of you knew eachother before this.¨ 

¨Sorta. There were a couple friendship circles.¨ Ri moved her legs out from under her. ¨I stuck with you, mostly, and sometimes Chris and PJ- who stayed separate from everyone else. But I did know the other seven, just didnt stay around them much.¨ She said.

Dan was freinds with Ri because she, too, was curoius and intuitive. He never thought of her as a loudmouth. Though he´s seeing now that even if she didnt pick the fights she always stood her ground. Assertive, but not agressive. He never noticed that before.

¨Well, I still dont know all of your names.¨ Dan told the group.

¨My name´s Theo.¨ The red head introduced.

¨Ashton.¨ The one who also spoke eirlier said. He is eyes were beady and the color of warm honey, distinct from his dark skin.

The other three consisted of a blonde girl named Amelia, and two boys named Jevonte and Josiah.

¨When do you think Adem will be back?¨ Dan looked around.

Tess shrugged. ¨Rebeliousness can be addictive... I wouldnt blame him. I remember as he grew up he started to like not only the fun of misbehaving but the pain of the punishment.¨ She expanded, ¨So he went back. So much so that he ends up being forced to die for everyone else and is told that its the reason he was born. He stepped out of line for fun, certainly not to be here doing this. Adem seems to pretend he has accepted it, but hes not the most selfless person. Sometimes I think he cares for others, but then he proves me wrong. Hes just very complicated, but then again.. arnt we all?¨ 

Dan had assumed the Friends of the Irean would be more ruminative and less dependant on instinct. It seems like their extreme extroversion caused them to be here. He saw little strategy and patience in them. Dan didnt know how that could help in winning against creatures that were older than the Earth -older than the universe- itself. Apparently more factors into being considered part of the Fonti. Still, they had that wistfulness that almost all raised in the compund were bound to undertake. Additionaly Tess seemed to have a good parcel of intellect. And PJ and Chris seemed reserved. He shouldnt be judging; even if they were all here because they were different from the rest, that doesnt make them all the same. 

After a few moments he asked, ¨When does the rift open?¨ 

¨Sometime after sunrise I think. We´ll know it when we see it. We´re in range. This is the only place in the entire world with an opening. What Im wondering is why The Triasythe arent gaurding it.¨ Ri answered.

¨There are spells keeping away the Eldritch and others, maybe they thought that was enough. Do they know about us though? They should be here either way.¨ Ashton said.

¨We should be ready at all times, then.¨ Said Ri.

Something didnt sit right with Dan.

¨Dan, that means you should probably get your protective apparel on.¨ Theo told him.\

He realized they were all wearing black suits that covered from neck to toe.

¨Right.¨ He said, ¨They said you would have it here?¨

¨Yeah lemme get it.¨ Theo got up and left Fort Forti. 

...

¨So do you remember everything from training? Have any spells you need help with?¨Ri turned to Dan.

They were sixteen when they were put into group Forti and were given a vague explination on why they had to learn much more dangerous spellwork than what they had worked with all their lives. Dan was successful almost right away.

He shook his head. ¨I think I can recall everything. But I can´t say the same thing about the combat plans.¨ He said.

They walked through it together, plan A, B, C, and D. Soon it became tedious, so they sat in silence, the air beginning to feel alittle thin as they waited for the morning to begin.

Theo and Adem hadnt come back.

¨Im getting worried. Im going to check on them.¨ Dan rose. 

¨Ill come with you, you shouldnt be alone.¨ Ri got up.

Everybody else was curious as to where they went, so all eight of them left the tent.

A sliver of the sun´s light had breached the hills. 

The others that had been sitting out quietly when Dan got here were gone. One sat outside a tent, sharpening a long dagger.

¨Don´t worry. Everyone went to their tents to sleep for the night. Im on watch.¨ He said.

A sigh of relief sounded throughout the group. But Dan remained tense.

¨Did you see anyone pass through earlier?¨ PJ asked.

¨I saw a redhead go round the other side of the canyon. But thats all.¨ He answered.

The group was already running before he finished his sentance.

¨Thanks¨ Chris said. The boy nodded, and Chris ran off towards the others.

Ashton, Josiah, Tess and Jevonte were first to get there, coming to a halt infront of what they found.

Theo lay in a crater that had been bashed into the earth, eyes vacant and glassy, insides mauled, all of him void of color; red hair not aged gray but desaturated.

¨They´re here.¨ Josiah breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I realized while writing the last few chapters is that there is no other word for 'feeling'. Theres nothing that means the exact same thing as that word. I dont know why Im bringing this up. I dont know why it matters. But it feels significant for some reason.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, heres the thing: the space between the Soul Sites could very possibly be a color we have never seen before. Scientifically speaking, our eyes only have three cones -red, blue and green. So i mean,,,, i just made the void black bc idk what else to do but uh yeah.

"They're here." Josiah breathed.

As if to answer, Amelia was punctured with a sharp object from behind, and she whirled around and threw back whoever had appeared behind her, using magic to send it backwards into a nearby canyon, but not a pebble was disturbed. All the others whipped around and drew whatever weapons they had. Ashton and Josiah pulled out knives that were strapped to their shoulders, Tess grabbed a dagger that was concealed in her boot, and Jevonte took hold of some throwing knives from his belt pockets. They all had to be enchanted to stand a chance against whatever they were fighting, which had resisted Amelia´s powerful blow. Dan realized he still did not have a uniform or any weapons with him.

¨Are you alright?¨ Ri asked Amelia quickly. PJ and Chris rushed to her side.

¨YeahyeahmysuitprotectedmejustGETREADY!¨ She responded, hands starting to glow wild with magic.

All of this had happened in seconds, but the figure was gone.

Ri put her hand to her belt and unclasped something, then the belt fell and she pulled it out to her side, and all the vertebraes snapped together loudly to form a sword. Chris and Pj sparked magic in their hands with ease.

¨Guys!¨ Adem came running from around the corner.

Without hesitation Jevonte launched a throwing knife into Adem. And Adem changed into a creature that did not have his tan skin or brown eyes; but one that looked deformed and extra-limbed. WIth cloudy white eyes and a hairless body. But its build was trained strong and powerful, sharp and keen. It wore clothing that must´ve been made of magic, for different colors flowed around the body, some color streaks faster than others.

¨You think we´d be stupid enough to fall for that? Wheres Adem! And what did you do to Theo!¨ Tess marched toward it.

¨Dont get to clo-¨ Dan started toward her.

A disc of red magic lashed out of the string of color surrounding the creatures body. It wouldve hit her if PJ hadnt sent off a wave of power to counter and diminish it.

¨How do you have magic?¨ Jevonte demanded.

It smiled, revealing surprisingly normal, but rather big teeth. It grabbed Jevonte´s knife that was suspended in the barrier around it and said, ¨You dropped this.¨ And swiftly threw it back, aimed at the head. Jevonte was quick enough to turn sideways and summon it back to his hand after it sailed past him. The others activated the part of their suits that covered their faces, making a clear glossy mask of magic over their heads.

¨ANSWER OUR QUESTIONS YOU PEICE OF SHIT!¨ Josiah demanded.

¨I think you know what happened to that Adem.¨ Its voice was rather normal, if not gutteral.

¨And what´d you do to Theo?¨ Tess interrogated once more.

¨Took his soul.¨ It answered.

¨If you mind controlled him he would still be alive.¨ Amelia commented.

¨Oh, im sorry- I meant used his soul.¨

¨What do you mean?¨ Amelia questioned.

¨Souls are powerful things, and although I have my own- doing some complicated magicworking can allow you to take others- therefore making you stronger.¨

'Why would it answer our questions? Does it know it cant handle all of us?' Dan thought.

¨You monster.¨ Ri hissed.

¨What for using his soul? You wouldve done the same to one of mine. You also call me a monster because im unalike you, I know that. And I know your kind´s past. We have been here since your Dark Ages you know. And we´re the monsters?¨ It replied lowly.

¨Your the ones trying to wreck all that exists.¨ Chris said.

'Its stalling.' Dan thought, 'FUCK ITS BEEN STALLING THIS WHOLE TIME'

Dan tried to remain natural as he inched away from the scene.

¨God threw us away. We are doing justice. We will remake you so you dont call anybody monsters, where everybody gets into heaven. Or where everything is heaven itself.¨

¨Your twisted. At least here theres order.¨ Dan heard as he snuck away. The sun was separating from the hills. How much time has been lost?

When he was out of sight he broke into a sprint back to the camp site. As he caught his breath he saw it. It was like a verticle gray cloud, barely there, sitting atop a hill infront of the encampment. The rift was preparing to open. The Soul Sites were beginning to align. He didnt have much time. He needed to come up from behind that Triasythe and kill it, then retrieve the gang and get to the rift. He started to head back but ran into someone.

Adem.

It was him. The real one. Although hijacked.

For a second Adem stared expressionless at him. Then Dan saw the bloody dagger clutched tightly in Adems hand and recognized it as the one the person on watch was sharpening earlier. When his eyes widened with realization he knew he had given himself away, for Adem slashed it through the air where Dan´s neck had been half a second before.

Dan knew he couldnt beat Adem in hand to hand combat, but he could beat him with magic. He didnt know any spells to break mind control- for The Eldritch didnt think it was neccissary because they had everyone marked to be immune against it. Dans mind blanked as he focused on dodging the attacks. He didnt have time for this. The rift would open soon. And the others could be as good as dead by now. The pressure added to the adrenaline and his mind began to scramble. He tried using magic to summon the dagger out of Adems hands, but it was enchanted. Dan glanced around quickly for something to defend himself with and he saw the next best thing.

A hammer was strewn on the ground by a bag and a tent, he raced for it.

´But could I really hurt Adem? He was being mindcontrolled. And he's supposed to be immune.´ Dan thought, ´Maybe I could go racing back to the group and see how they would deal with him.´ The thought made him falter, and he slowed enough for Adem to catch up to him and get a cut at his leg.

There was no more time for thinking. Adrenaline and the instinct for survival kicked at him to grab the hammer and wheel it around in time to make contact with Adems temple. He had never put on his suit´s protective mask, his head was completely exposed. Adem was knocked to the ground with a gush of blood. ´What have I done?´ Dan thought. The gut feeling he had had earlier that day resurfaced. But Adem got up, and continued towards him once again. Feuled by the orders and needs of The Triasythe.

¨ADEM! PLEASE! DONT MAKE ME DO THIS! FIGHT IT! WE NEED YOU!" Dan yelled. The gut feeling intensified.

When he was a kid, he was taught that mindcontrol done by magic doesnt just take the mind, it captures the soul. Twisting the victims thoughts and bending the morals of its inhabitant... Maybe they could be snapped out of it if done by a weak spell, but any spell close enough to secure would put the victim past saving.

Adem was charging at him, still persisting despite being offbalance and woozy from the hit and loss of blood- which was running down the side of his face. Dan saw fury in his eyes, and he knew he was gone. There wasnt much time. He just wanted to make it quick for both their sakes.

Dan turned the hammer over in his hands so the sharper end was facing outwards. And when Adem got to him he sullenly swung the hammer. He was knocked to the ground once again, but still alive. So Dan stood over him with each foot on either side of him, ready to end him quick. Adems eyes widened with terror. Suddenly Dan felt heavy. His arms felt weak. His breathing became ragged as the tears started to fall. "Im so sorry." He said, placing his hand over Adems head and gasping out an enchant to take away the pain. Adem's eyes fluttered closed as he eased into death before Dan could bring down the hammer for the final time.

The rest of the team found Dan stepping off of Adem and dropping the bloody hammer. They carried with them the body of Theo. The group froze. Dan looked up at them in shame with tear streaked cheeks.

*\\*

They didnt have time to bury the bodies. But they laid Theo next to Adem and closed his eyes, saying their goodbyes, along with nailing together a cross to place above them. Dan eventually got the uniform armor to put on, but he didnt feel safe in it. They found all the others dead in their tents. Killed by Adem in their sleep. They were on their own now.

Dan had gotten his wound healed and now leaned against the forgotten wooden fence that sat on the side of the path he took to get there, overlooking the encampment. He tried to pretend Phil was there next to him, maybe holding his hand... but it wasnt the same. Dan pulled out the tiny jar out of his pocket. He had made sure to take it out of the car and transfer from one pair of clothing to the next. He stared at the light blue floating heart. Dan realized that if looked at close enough, the subtle beating of it was there. He tried to match his breathing to it.

He stowed it away in his pocket as he saw Ri come up the rocky hill path. She stood next to him, not leaning on the fence but crossing her arms. Her presence reminded him about what had been done.

"Just make sure to keep eachother alive." Iostereon's words echoed.

"I killed him, Ri." He didnt -couldnt look at her.

She turned her head to him. "You didnt decide for him to walk out of that tent, Dan. If its anyones fault it mine. He wouldnt have walked out of that tent if he hadnt been mad about me getting him into this mess... Besides, he had his mind controlled, he wouldve killed you. You had to do it."

"Someone who did walk out of that tent because if me was Theo. And now hes dead." He said blankly.

...

"You were right to point that stuff out earlier. You were right about it. We're going to lose alot. These people are brutally honest about everyone and everything but hasnt really seen the truth about the situation infront of us until now. And this is only the beginning."

"Your right, we should be preparing, this is a waste of time. The rift could open any minute." Dan walked away and started down the path, clutching the jar in his pocket.

*\\*

No one knew what to say as they sat by the rift, waiting for it to open. The tempreature outside felt unsuitable for the event, maybe 21 degrees celcius. The wind carried away the stench that was just starting to arouse from the dead bodies. Little did mother nature know, fate was going to take place sooner rather than later. Maybe she wanted to save the best for last.

All was still. Even after the adrenaline had died down they still didnt know what to do. They had all the weapons and recources they could carry on them, had memorized the plans -which they werent as confident in anymore. So they soaked up the sun's rays like it was the last time they would ever feel it on their skin- which possibly it was.

Dan remembered when the day had last felt like this. It wasnt too long ago but it felt like years. How refreshing it was to feel the dirt fall away around him, how full of wonder he was. The memory spell had worn off, and he was more sure of himself now. Knowing what he was supposed to do but not knowing how felt odd.

All of the sudden the misty cloud behind them exploded into a spectrum of colors, fading to reveal a jagged white line floating in mid air- a rip. One that would lead to the emptyness that holds everything. The expressions around him were shocked and anxious. Deep breaths were expelled preparing for what lies on the other side. Then one after the other, his teammates walked into it, seemingly vanishing after a shine of light.

Dan was the last. At the top of the hill he stood, looking into the white of the rift. The energy emitting from it was like nothing Dan had ever felt before. He could almost feel every little soul- the agonized, the contented, and the dulled. A different type of energy met his back. And then he felt chills in his bones, the breath he saw was not his own. Dan turned to find The Triasythe's army atop the canyon in the distance. Various different species and animals made up the group that stood on the grass, with expresions showing pride in what they planned to do.

He held the jar close to him, with the sun and rift's luminescence behind him.

Staring at the canyon, Dan voiced softly, "Goodbye dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mkay I have big plans for this story y'all. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I rearanged the chapters alittle bit so if yove already read this chapter dont worry. Also, I am sososo sorry fro taking so long on chapter ten, ive been in a major writers block but im working on it now. Thank you for being so patient.

As he went through the rift his body felt lighter, for there was no air pressure -and no air. Luckily they had spells for that. Dans body felt weird in a way that could only be described as being turned inside out painlessly. As he stepped into the void he seemingly forgot how to move his body. Dan fell and flailed about, as if his body was a foreign one. When he eventually adjusted he looked around to see a monumental white sphere of light in front and behind him. It must've been what caused the rip on Earth to appear white from the outside. Other than that, his surroundings were completely black. More than black, more than void. Empty. He felt odd and out of place here, which he was.

He saw the Fonti group of eight further ahead of him. Dan attempted to yell out for them but even as his vocal cords vibrated, no sound surfaced.

"You have to use the spell." Ri said without using her mouth.

'Sound doesn't exist here' Dan noticed. 'I wonder if the Eldritch couldn't physically speak because they weren't from the Mortal world. But then people wouldn't be able to speak in Heaven or Hell. And what about the Triasythe that talked to us?' He thought. Then Dan maneuvered his hands in a painfully elaborate way to trigger the spell that didn't require speech to activate. In moments he could project words into everyone else's mind.

"I'm coming to you guys." Dan told them.

When he attempted to wade through the extreme nothingness he found himself soaring at high speed uncontrollably.

"Careful. Movement is super sensitive in here. Er- out here." Tess warned him.

Ri somehow moved to him gracefully.

"You'd think you'd have to be extra careful with yourself out here but it's kind of the opposite, in a way." Ri steadied him.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked her.

"You sota gotta go with the flow. Your problem is you don't have enough faith in yourself. Be defiant enough to extant somewhere you're not supposed to." Ri told him, gesturing a bit.

Dan tried and focused on not feeling exposed, but the more he thought of how open the void was the smaller he wanted to be. He wanted to curl into himself or hide somewhere secure.

Ri could see how much he was struggling by the look on his face and put her hands on his shoulders and met her gray eyes with his. "Nobody's here. Nobody but your allies. Safe from the world. Away from it."

"Why aren't The Triasythe here yet? I saw them before I entered."

"Time works differently in this place. It took a long while for you to get here, to us. It'll be fine. You need to be able to do this. You have time. Relax." Ri said, starving his thoughts for him. Her eyes had changed to a soft but intense look and she said, "Embrace the void, and have the courage to exist."

For the longest time Dan yearned not to die, but to stop existing. To be forgotten. To forget. Now he was here, and it was contrary from what he had thought it would be like. Dan, for the first time in his life, let himself be seen. Straightened to his full height and held his head high. He was sure of himself for once.

When he focused his eyes back in and proceeded to try and move- it was controlled. He smoothly glided with Ri to the rest of the group.

"Its like Im one with the universe or something." Dan spoke in Ri's mind.

"More than the universe." Ri spoke back.

Dan turned his head to the rest of the group -who looked more confident and trusting in themselves and each other then before.

"So, what's the plan?" Dan spoke to all of them.

"Well we're going to have to change the old ones, considering we're on our own with nobody to guard the Soul Sites." Ashton said.

'Oh,, yeah.' Dan thought.

"There's four Sites and nine of us right?" PJ stated, "We'll probably end up improvising when the time comes but I suggest we break up to a necessary number of groups to be ready by each Site."

"The Site that should have the most people will have to be Purgatory, and Mortal." Amelia added.

"I say we should have three of us at Purgatory, and two at the others." Tess declared.

"Purgatory should be most heavily guarded, but there will be an army coming out of Mortal." Chris said.

"So will Purgatory." Jevonte vocalized.

"I suppose we'll just be bouncing between the ones that have the most breaching. But not one should be left unwatched." Amelia commented.

"Does anybody know any trapping spells that don't require spoken language?" Josiah asked.

Dan thought back to that day of skimming books with Phil. Dan could remember any spell if he looked at it long enough... searching his memory he found one that would work. "There is one." Dan said, "It obliterates anybody who's on top of it once you signal it with your hands. Let me show you how."

After a crash course on the spell they all dispersed into random groups to each shining sphere of light, which were all placed in a line. Readying their weapons and setting the traps while they waited.

Chris and PJ went to the one that glowed the brightest -which must've been heaven. Amelia and Tess took to the one tinted the slightest bit of red -Hell. Josiah and Jevonte waited by Purgatory -the one least bright. Ashton, Ri, and Dan turned back around to Mortal, where they set up the deadly trap for the ones who would enter first.

"How are they not here yet? The rift stays open for less than a minute on Earth." Dan questioned as they finished materializing the last of the golden brown grid.

"Time moves slower in here, faster out there. But they should be here any second." Ri explained.

"So when the rift closes out there, does it close in here at the same time?" Ashton asked.

"How am I supposed to know? Ive never been here." Ri threw up her arms.

The rift grew brighter as something started to clip through it.

"Here we go." Ri took hold of her sword and activated her headgear.

Dan arranged the limited amount of spells in his head. They had access to only maybe a dozen attacks since they cant speak aloud here. He and Ashton materialized their head protection. They would save the traps for when they really needed it.

The three of them stepped back and readied themselves.

As soon as the first figure sprouted from the white light Dan summoned fire into his hands to throw at it but nothing appeared. Apparently fire needs oxygen to burn. Ri stepped forward and slashed down the creature instead.

From there they just kept coming. Clearly trained on how to operate in this atmosphere. They were swift and conniving. Breaking the three of them up and surrounding each. All Dan had was instinct. He realized in a split second timeframe why the others were chosen for this group.

He kept himself moving, able to move up and down he dodged anything that came his way. He was doing well, casting annihilating balls of magic to anyone who came close. Some of the attackers looked like people, others looked like Triasythe. Everywhere he turned there were more to eradicate. It was a vicious and endless cycle. He didn't have time to look for the others, but Ri and Ashton occasionally came up in the corner of his eye.

When a child that had to be no older than nine advanced on him he hesitated, and took a heavy hit of magic when the kid didn't stop. It didn't damage him thanks to his armor. But he let out a scream at the sudden shock, of course nothing came out. Dan didn't hesitate again. After that he continued doing well. He didn't know how long the fight had been going on. Pale figures went limp and the swarming of magic colors around them dissipated after he gave a few powerful blows if he was lucky.

The conflict soon turned into a frenzy of colors that flew this way and that. The rainbow of all the spells made his head spin. It was madness. He couldn't ground himself and lost his sense of direction, suddenly he was taking direct hits every other second, each time spinning him out of control. Moving out of the way of one made him run into another. His body was starting to ache. It went on. A pulsing below his ribs, a throbbing head and a scorching feeling at his chest. A blade came straight for him, and he jolted out of the way and then out from under more incoming colors. He threw a blast into the direction of where the blade had come from. He took a shock wave to the head and became dizzy. His vision was blurry and his breath ragged. But it was silent. Dan didn't want to think about what he would hear if sound existed here. Through the collage of floating dead bodies Dan could see a fuzz of colors further away chasing after one of his friends, who fought hard.

A strike was delivered to the side of his head, and instead of getting banged into ground he only fell deeper.

His limp and sore body descended as if in slow motion. He felt even more sunken in the void. Like drowning in a lake located at the bottom of the ocean.

The pale army followed behind him, willing to beat him enough to see if there was a bottom. The malicious creatures were diving toward him as he plummeted through the silenced darkness, feeling like if this went on for much longer he would fall inside his own ghost.

*/*

Phil stood before the hole where he had dug Dan out from beneath the earth.

He crouched and dropped his bag to the ground, pulling out jars and a crumpled paper.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Completely." Phil responded in a grave voice.

He lay where Dan once had as the dirt blanketed him.

*\\*

From below Dan could see his friends who were in similar situations as him, a great deal of them surrounded. PJ was tumbling and wrestling a Triasythe off him, Chris attempting to kick off four who grappled him, Tess being throttled and crushed by a large group. The only other he could see was Josiah's mouth open wailing with pain as a spear was skewered through him, and Amelia floating through the air with dead eyes. His heart sank, and he was beginning to believe they were really going to lose.

They came like a hurricane, a tsunami. Plowing into Dan with weapons and spells. Pulling and clawing. Pain of all kinds everywhere. Vision blotted. His sight and nerves were overwhelmed. His suit of armor was going to give in. It was too much.

Then an abrupt flare of blue exploded the enemies off him. The light blue gust clouded the area where it had blasted, slowly fading. Dan didn't know what that was, but he was thankful it had happened. It seemed as if it had replenished him too, because his wounds had healed.

"DAN." Ri's voiced echoed in his mind.

"What? What is it? Where are you." He looked up where the combat was going on above. The colors had stopped. He could see the four Sites were no longer in a perfect line, the time for alignment had ended -but the Triasythe had their limbs out beginning to force them slowly back into place. The grid of traps were gone, they must have set them off already. And Dan could see the others above, each barely holding off creatures that were close to killing them.

"Where am I?! Where are you?!"

Dan skyrocketed up to PJ as fast as he could and threw off the two Triasythe that had just gotten a hold him and had started pressing a knife to his neck. He then relieved Chris from the four that were pulling his limbs apart, and Tess from the one that had its multiple appendages wrapped around her as it started to break through her armor. Josiah had disappeared from view. He could not find Jevonte. 

When Dan freed them from their attackers more did not step in to take their place like he had expected.

"Why have they stopped?" PJ wondered aloud.

"It's the Soul Sites. They're not aligned anymore, we managed to keep most of them distracted while they moved. The ones that got past us where not enough to hold them in place." Tess said.

"They aren't bothering us anymore, this moment must be their last chance. That means they could still put them back, it's not too late. They have enough numbers." Chris added.

"We’re gonna have to fight them again. Who's left?" Dan's eyes searched the void.

"Im over by Mortal." Ri told him.

Dan weaved through the endless amount of dead bodies and to Mortal, with the others behind him. They found Ri floating amongst dead Triasythe unable to move. Blood and gore smeared her body. Suit ripped at her legs, sides, shoulders, neck, and all of her helmet destroyed. Her voice was so clear in his head, like nothing was wrong, but that was because she wasn't actually speaking. She looked weak.

"You guys need to carry out what we we're here to do. I just wanted you infront of me to say goodbye. Which was selfish of me.” Her voice was like the one he had always knew, never faltering, although now full of sorrow. Dan couldn't imagine ever hearing a weak voice come from her, it never had and never will.

"Don't say that. I can use magic-" Dan touched her shoulder blade and she winced.

"No you can't. You cant do healing spells in here. Please, just go." Ri's grey eyes bored into his.

"We can take you back then, the rift is going to be open..." Dan said desperately. He started to hold her.

"You know you can't. Please,, don't save me at the cost of everything else."

Dan could save her. He knew how. He knew every one of the multiple healing spells- yet all of them required speech. And he couldn't do it. Sound didn't exist here. ...He wanted her alive so bad. He wanted her next to him as the Triasythe fell and the weight of all that exists lifted from them, he wanted her to feel that. He wanted the little girl who had stayed by his side for as long as he could remember to stay with him a little longer. The little girl who sat by him not knowing how to comfort him when he was crying from the burns on his back, who simply didn't know what comfort was. And will never discover all of the feelings that were possible in her body, hidden away in the atriums of her heart. The girl who wrote her Y's like wishbones and who always had hope and who taught him what courage really was. He couldn't save her. He couldn't give her the rest of her life because he couldn't fucking speak.

"Thank you for everything, Ri." Dan said into her mind as he hugged her, held her to his chest, silent tears falling.

"Thank you, Dan. You made my life bearable. I hope to see you in the next Soul Site." She struggled to bring her arms up around him.

"Yes, Ri. Im going to miss you till then." His voice would be a mess if he was using it.

"Me too. And I promise you when you get there peace will be assured." Tess told her.

"It's been an honor fighting with you Ri, you are an amazing person. I'll miss you." PJ said.

"We'll do it for you, Ri. We'll keep the Soul Sites safe." Chris told her sullenly.

She pulled back to look at the rest of the group. "Thank you guys. I'll see you all again at some point. Until then this is goodbye." He could see she was starting to slip away, eyelids closed halfway. There was nothing to lay upon so he let her curl up against him.

"Goodbye." Dan sobbed.

Ri closed her eyes, and she was gone.

...

"We don't have much time." Tess said after a few moments, as gently as she could project into his mind.

"Yeah, your right." Dan wanted to whisper. He wanted to scream. He didn't know what to do with the body in his arms.

He let her go, and she drifted softly and slowly.

*\\*

Phil sat up gasping for air, half of him still in the dirt.

Aethev put a hand of bone on his shoulder.

"It worked?" Iostereon looked down at him.

Phil nodded.

"Would you like to come back with us? Or do you want to stay here?" Aethev said from next to him.

"I- um. Where will Dan be when he gets back?"

...

"..Phil, there's something we should tell you." Iostereon said.

*/*

What was left of the group managed to assemble. Dan, PJ, Chris, Tess, and Ashton.

"Game plan anybody?" Chris said.

Dan shrugged. "All we can do is kill as many as we can and hope for the best."

"Do you know what we could do?" Ashton spoke up. "Set those traps all around the circle they are making and kill them all at the same time."

"Good idea. I'll get started on Hell." Tess was already off.

"I call heaven." Chris turned around in the direction of the Site.

"Guess I'll do Purgatory." PJ said.

"That leaves you and me with Mortal." Dan said to Ashton.

The Triasythe were some sort of trance. Their eyes were rolled back and they had their limbs outstretched. 'All we have to do is finish before they do.' Dan thought, 'Seems too easy.'

He was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Part One  
> Chapters 1-10 
> 
> Part Two  
> Chapters 11-?
> 
> Part Three  
> Chapters ?-?


End file.
